Pillow users have reported that existing pillow designs have insufficient cushioning. In response to these needs, many designs have been tried. Some designs include solid blocks of form-fitting material. Additional designs include various natural and artificial fillings. Workers have tried these designs in hopes of achieving improved cushioning characteristics and user comfort. But comfort and quality are difficult to perfect, and users still communicate a need for improvements.
To answer their needs, materials which are more compressible have been used. Materials which have a tendency to settle into a comfortable shape have also been used. In hopes of realizing some of these goals, pillows having foam materials have been used. But users have still complained that materials do not combine the right combination of cushion, conformability, and shape adjustability. What is needed is a pillow which offers superior cushioning, form fit, and overall shape. Solutions should be inexpensive, and should be compatible with efficient production techniques.